1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical device for controlling an image forming apparatus. The electromechanical device includes a key top member (i.e., a push button cover device), a push button mechanism/actuator, and an operation panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer includes an operation panel for inputting instructions. The instructions are input to the image forming apparatus by using a push button which moves a tactile switch that is formed on a board in the operation panel. The push button is set within an aperture, hole or recess formed on a top board of the operation panel. The push button is installed from a bottom side of the top board. In general, these push buttons are integrally formed with a hinge mechanism for tilting and a biasing mechanism for biasing movement in a predetermined direction. The push buttons are generally formed by injection molded plastic.
However, because the injection molded plastic of the hinge mechanism or the biasing mechanism is delicate, these mechanisms are easily damaged during transportation, assembly, maintenance or repair.